


A Bit Of A Break Down

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: After Time Skip and Final Battle. Byleth has a break down and letting out all of his emotions that could no longer be bottled up deep within himself. Dimitri shows up and discoveries are made....There is a spoiler regarding Dimitri's fate in other routes. Recently finished Blue Lions Route (Took 40 Hours In Total) and started a New Game+





	A Bit Of A Break Down

Byleth was sitting down and his back against a tall tree. His eyes blankly staring at the lake and feeling numb to his very bones. The grass was slightly damp, his bare feet on the ground, and he has his arms wrapped around his knees. He had sneaked away from the victory feast wanting to be alone from everyone so that he could just drown in his own sorrow. Afterwards he took off his armor, gloves, cloak, and battle boots letting said things be a few feet to his left. No matter his choices there will always be death just the amount will be different. This is the fourth time and he will no longer will try to start from the beginning once again.

“Professor no wait should be called your grace now after all you are an archbishop now. It is cold outside and…What is wrong?” Dimitri asked full of concern in his voice and he walks in-front of Byleth. He notices that Byleth wearing only a thin short sleeve grey shirt and black shorts.

“I’m fine, Dimitri.” Byleth replied quietly and he puts his face onto his knees. Fingernails biting into his knees. Tears spilling once again from his puffy eyes, biting down on his lips, and tasting a bit of blood. Body trembling and trying to once more be silent to let no sound pass from his lips. Dimitri lets out a tiny little sigh, takes off his cloak, and puts it around Byleth.

“You are not fine.” Dimitri said softly, he kneels down, and with a very tiny amount of force lifted Byleth’s chin up. “Please tell me what is wrong my dear and precious friend.”

“I can’t change truly change fate at least this time around there were fewer deaths.” Byleth whispered and his eyes looking away from Dimitri.

“What do you mean?” Dimitri asked sounding a bit confused and looking into the other man’s puffy eyes. It is very painful to see Byleth in this kind of state. 

“I can tell you since I won’t be making another trip back in time to when I first became a professor. I just can’t do it anymore, Dimitri. It hurts too much. I went back four times in time back when I recently became a professor before making the choice of what house to pick to teach.” Byleth told him and trying to keep his voice from breaking. Dimitri was quiet, stunned, and just looking at Byleth listening to his words. “First and second time I picked Black Eagles. First time I sided with Edelgard which was a huge mistake. Second time I didn’t side with her. Third time I picked Golden Deer. In those three times you were….”

“Dead.” Dimitri muttered in a low voice. He knows himself quite well if there was no Byleth to guide him.

“How did you know, Dimitri?” Byleth asked in confusion and Dimitri gently wipes away the other man’s tears with his hands. 

“Because I did not have you, Byleth. I was not under your care.” Dimitri replied quietly and his hands still on Byleth’s cold cheeks. “I assume the fourth time around you picked Blue Lions.”

“Yes. I couldn’t warn anyone about the events or anything of that sort when I tried…no words would come out. Certain deaths no matter what couldn’t be avoided no matter how hard I tried….like with my father’s death there was no avoiding it.” Byleth stated and his eyes looking down. “To be honest the first house I wanted to pick was Blue Lions to teach, but….”

“,But what?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter.” Dimitri stated firmly to the shorter man.

“You might be disgusted by me, Dimitri. We should go back after all it is late and everything.”

“I swear to you that I won’t ever be disgusted, Byleth.” Dimitri vowed to him. After everything that has happened how could he ever be disgusted? After everything he has done to others how could he be disgusted by Byleth?

“When I first saw you felt like there were butterflies in my stomach at the time I didn’t understand it and I figured it was best to avoid Blue Lions for I wouldn’t be able to focus because of that feeling in my stomach so I didn’t pick the Blue Lions the first time around. Later on I discovered what those feelings I held towards you, but that discovery was after you…died.” Byleth explained and he couldn’t look at Dimitri. “The second time I did not pick Blue Lions because I figure it would wrong for a professor to be teaching a student when having such feelings and even though I sided against Edelgard…you still died. The third time I did not pick Blue Lions instead I had picked Golden Deer because I was afraid if I was with you as your professor that you might discover my feelings for if I was your professor there would be a lot more time spent with me…in the end you still died.”

Dimitri was quiet and it was best to listen...to not interrupt the other man.

“Fourth time I finally picked Blue Lions because I do not want the man whom I secretly love to die for the fourth time. I swore to myself that no matter what I’ll make sure you stay alive, Dimitri. Every time that damn five-year sleep was unavoidable. I desperately hoped with all of my heart that when I woke up that I could find you that you would still be alive.” Byleth told him and he closed his eyes because what if Dimitri expression was of disgust or worse a look of betrayal. “You were the only one I have ever invited for tea no one else. It was an excuse to be alone with you, Dimitri. Even when I was the professor of another house I couldn’t resist inviting you for tea. I’m in love with you and I always have been. It is best for you to just forget what I said tonight, Dimitri. I can understand if you do not want me to be at your coronation. I can stay away from you and the only contact would be through letters. I’m deeply sorry for having such feelings toward you, but I don’t know how to get rid of them.”  
Dimitri stands up from the ground and pulls Byleth up into a tight hug. His tall and large warm cloak still wrapped around Byleth. Byleth’s bare feet resting on top of Dimitri’s boots.

“I never knew.” Dimitri said slowly and he felt like this is a dream, but yet this is reality.

“Because I did not want you to know, Dimitri. It hurt a bit when you pushed me away when I found you and the events that followed until….but that was nothing compared to what I felt upon learning about your death three times. I refused to give up on you. It didn’t matter if I might have ended up being killed by you, Dimitri. Now you know about my feelings. Do you feel betrayed? Do you feel disgusted? Do you hate me?”

“I’m glad. How do you think I feel about you?” Dimitri gently asked him.

“Feelings that one has towards a Professor, ally, friend, and an archbishop. Huh? Why are you glad, Dimitri?” Byleth asked in confusion and he opens up his eyes to see Dimitri staring down at him with such a tender expression. “It can’t be…that would be impossible. You are going to be officially a King and everything, Dimitri.”

“Remember when I had said that I’m going to follow my heart. To be honest I have been a bit hesitant to reveal my feelings towards you. After all I was afraid of you rejecting me and possibly pushing me away. You are my beloved. Will you accept this ring?” Dimitri asked him and Byleth quickly replied with a ‘Yes’. Dimitri smiles faintly and with one hand puts the ring onto the other man’s ring finger. “I never noticed how small and fragile you are until I hugged you within my arms, beloved.”

“That’s because I almost always wore armor, gloves, boots, and a cloak. I still can’t get over with how tall and big you got Dimitri. I have a ring that my father had told me to give to the one whom I love it’s in my right boot.”

“In your boot?”

“I figured it would be difficult to lose if in my boot not like I could…..put the ring inside of my underwear. Are you blushing, Dimitri? Heh, It is rare to actually see you blushing.” Byleth said in a teasing tone of voice and enjoying the sight of Dimitri’s cheeks turning pink. “Well I’m glad our feelings are mutual. If you want…you can push me down on the grass and….ah do me. I’m pretty sure everyone is busy with that victory celebration.”

Dimitri feels like his cheeks were burning and he notices that Byleth’s cheeks are a bit pink in color.

“Well we would have to be married b-b-b-before…Ah not to mention it is cold outside.” Dimitri slightly stuttering his words. “Plus your battle wounds have not properly healed yet, beloved.”

“Can I give you one kiss now, Dimitri?” Byleth asked him.

“Yes.” Dimitri replied after a moment. Byleth goes on his tip toes and he gives a fleeting kiss on Dimitri’s lips. His arms wrapped around the taller man’s shoulders.

“Dimitri did you like my kiss? It was my first time giving someone a kiss on the lips. Did you like it? Want to kiss some more? I have read books about kissing, but I really don’t understand it. There were no drawings or anything of the sort. One time I found a book…..it was ah….about…the whole uh doing thing and there were…..drawings…I’m not afraid of pain and I’m really looking forward to our wedding nigh-“

Dimitri holds Byleth a bit tighter, kisses the shorter man on the lips, and silencing him. Byleth’s lips parted and letting the taller man’s tongue enter inside of his mouth. After a few minutes Dimitri moves his lips away, heavily breathing, and picks Byleth up into his arms.

“You ah have to breathe through your nose, Dimitri.”

“….That’s not the only reason why I’m breathing heavily, beloved.”

“What other reason would there be? Are you feeling any pain in your chest? Are you okay? Are your wounds acting up?” Byleth's voice full of concern and worry towards the other man.

“I’m going to take you to your bedroom and I’ll start making plans for our wedding…so it can occur as soon as possible.” Dimitri informed him and he picks up Byleth's boots with his other hand.

“Hmmm...I wonder what everyone else will think of us getting married.” Byleth pondered out loud.

“Jealous.”

“Why?”

“You have not realized how many people find you to be charming, my beloved. I’m certain quite a lot of people who will be very envious of me being with you.”

“It is not like I’m anything special. At any rate I can’t believe this is actually happening. It feels like such a dream. Can you please kiss me again, Dimitri?" Byleth asked softly, his arms around the other man's shoulder, and loving the feeling of being held up by Dimitri's strong arms. "Being kissed by you makes me feel so warm, alive, and happy. I wonder how it would feel if you were to kiss me in other places...."

"Like where?" Dimitri struggled to ask and he kept on walking heading towards the location of Byleth's bedroom.

"My neck. My shoulders. My arms. My hands. My chest. My back. I'm certain anywhere you put your lips on my body it would feel wonderful, Dimitri. Of course I want to kiss you too." Byleth informed him and he was placed onto his bed. "Dimitri if you want you can stay here with me in my bed. Sure it's small, but we can make it work. I could sleep with my back on your body and you can have your arms wrapped around my hips to keep me in place."

"That should wait until our wedding night, Byleth." Dimitri stated while putting Byleth's boots by the bed.

"Just sleeping nothing else. I won't do anything. I promise, Dimitri." Byleth promised and to be honest he just wanted the other man to keep on staying with him.

"Sadly, I am unable to make such a promise. You are too tempting, beloved. To be honest I have been having...certain dreams about you...Anyway I must go!" Dimitri said before racing away and making sure to close Byleth's door behind himself.

'Forgot about my armor and everything else at least have my boots. Well that can just wait until the morning. I wonder what kind of dreams Dimitri has been having of me?' Byleth thought to himself and he was able to peacefully fall asleep. On the other hand Dimitri was busy making plans and determined to have the wedding done as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed (^_^)/* 
> 
> It is such a pity in-game Male!Byleth is unable to S Support Dimitri T.T Honestly the way they are in the game and everything....
> 
> Sorry about spoiler for Dimitri ^_^; fate in other routes.....I had figured he would die in other routes given his personality and etc (After having that thought later on confirmed it with spoilers).


End file.
